


The Young and the Deathless

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [114]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, De-aging, Immortality, Immortality Bisexuality, M/M, Meanwhile On the Outside, The Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Henry wasn't the only one altered by the machine. Let's look at what happened to the others over the decades.





	The Young and the Deathless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hopeful/Fearful (Saudade)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808792) by [BornOfFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire). 



Yawning sleepily, Wally managed to drag himself out of bed. He really didn't want to get up, given how only a few hours ago, he'd awoken from a nightmare.

"At least I can't remember what it was about," he muttered to himself.

As he stumbled into the bathroom, he realized he felt...different. The aches and pains he had gotten used to were gone, and he felt more energy and vitality. Confused, he reached for a glass of water, only to stop upon seeing a twenty-something young man looking back at him from the mirror. His eyes went wide upon realizing it was his own reflection.

"What the FUCK?!?"

(BATIM)

"If he thinks he can win me back by making me young again, he's got another thing coming."

"Somehow, I don't think that was Joey's intent," Susie pointed out. "But it's good to know you're not going back to that two-timer."

"The only thing I regret is that I didn't get out sooner." Allison folded her arms. "What did we ever see in him?"

At that moment, a waiter approached their table.

"Your pasta, ladies."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he found someone else to use," said Susie, accepting her spaghetti bolognese. "Part of me is tempted to go back and give that man a piece of my mind."

"Me too," admitted Allison, sticking a fork into her ravioli. "But I get the feeling it'd be more trouble than it's worth, and I'd hate to lose a friend so soon after getting her back."

With that, the two friends dug into their meal.

(BATIM)

Shawn let out a sigh as he set down the newspaper. It broke his heart to know there was so much violence and death occurring in his home country. One of his nephews had been killed in a recent bombing, and another mentioned that a friend of his had joined the IRA.

"Just got to remember," he said to himself. "There is still good in this world."

"Something wrong?" asked a dark-haired young man, taking a seat next to him and setting down the bags he was carrying.

"Oh, hey Mark." Shawn opened one bag and took out a sandwich. "More bad news from home, I'm afraid."

"Hey, quit thinking about that." Mark gave him a friendly jab. "We're going on vacation, for God's sake. Being mopey while you're at Disney World's just stupid, isn't it?"

"You're right," Shawn admitted, smile returning to his face. "It's not called the Gloomiest Place On Earth, after all."

There was a pause, then...

"Did you know I used to work for an animation company?"

(BATIM)

"Wow." Thomas placed a hand against his forehead, wiping sweat from his brow. "That was...that was something else."

"Don't tell me you were a virgin," Grant teased.

"You know full well I'm not," retorted Thomas, swatting at the other man in jest. "But that was my first time with another guy." He rolled over to look at Grant. "Never thought I could like guys as well as girls, but given how long it's been since my wife passed, and since I became young again..."

"So you want to go another round?"

"Oh no, you don't! It's my turn on top!"

Grant barely had time to let out a yelp of surprise as the mechanic grabbed him and pulled him back under the covers.

(BATIM)

"Quite an adventure you had, huh?"

"Tell me something I don't know." Henry took a sip from his glass. "Although I don't really know why I was affected so much more strongly than any of you."

"Maybe it's 'cause you turned the machine on," suggested Wally. "Or Joey singled you out. Sammy and Norman were just unlucky, but he seemed to have a thing for you."

"How are they doing, by the way?" Susie asked.

"Norman got it worse," Henry said sadly. "Then again, his head was stuck in a projector for God knows how long. His sister's doing her best to get him out of that hospital."

"And Sammy?"

"He's...coping as best he can. I'm letting him stay with me, at least for the time being."

"Found it!" Allison interrupted cheerfully. "Who's ready to watch Highlander?"

Shawn glanced over at Thomas and Grant. "Oi, quit makin' out and let's watch some sword fights!"

"Y'know, it sounds like you could make a movie out of your adventure." Wally leaned back on the couch. "Or even a video game..."

Hearing this, Henry got a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's...actually not a bad idea."


End file.
